It Was Only a Kiss
by Col3725
Summary: Angela confronts Brennan about the kiss she shared with a certain someone under the mistletoe.


**_It seems all my ideas come to me when I'm about to go to sleep, but enjoy!_**

* * *

A few days after Christmas, Brennan was standing on the platform, hunched over a set of ancient remains from 17th century France, a male to be exact. She picked up the mandible and began to flip it around slowly in her hands, examining it from all angles. She heard the beep of the scanner, followed by quick and determined footsteps, but the indentations on the bone consumed all her attention.

"You kissed Booth!"

Brennan lifted her head then, immediately meeting Angela's eyes. Her best friend, who was standing across from her, looked undoubtedly bemused and giddy all at once, and Brennan couldn't figure out why. She raised an eyebrow and set the mandible down. "Yes, you are correct; however I do not understand why you felt the need to announce it aloud."

Angela shifted her weight from one hip to the other and stood up straighter, staring at her best friend. "Sweetie, this is huge! Wow. You kissed him. How was it? Was he a good kisser? He seems like a good kisser. Those lips, ah. Did you go back to his place afterwards or yours? Tell me _everything_."

"Ange, the only reason I agreed to the kiss was because it was part of the arrangement. Caroline said she'd secure a conjugal trailer so my father and Russ could celebrate Christmas together with Amy and the girls only if I kissed Booth under the mistletoe. Apparently, she has a puckish side."

"You kissed Booth under the mistletoe!" That's the only thing Angela heard.

"That's what I just said." Brennan picked up the skull and began to examine it.

Angela let out a breath and hurriedly walked around the table. She grabbed the skull from her best friend and set it down.

Brennan gasped. "Angela, what are you doing?"

Angela grabbed Brennan's arm and dragged her towards the steps.

"Let go." Brennan struggled to free herself, but eventually she gave up trying. She just followed Angela to wherever she was taking her.

Angela dragged Brennan into her office and shut the door. She leaned against it, so the scientist couldn't escape, and crossed her arms over her chest. Out of breath, she began again. "So how was it, Sweetie? Was it everything you thought it would be? You never answered my question. Is he a good kisser? 'Cause he looks like a good kisser. Wow, those lips, I bet they're soft. Are they? Did he want more? Did you two just rip each other's clothes off afterwa—?"

Brennan had heard enough. She held up her hand and shook her head. "Angela, it was just one kiss, simply a means to an end." She paused. "It was nothing like the first time we kissed."

Angela stumbled backwards into the door before heading over to the couch and collapsing onto it. She started breathing heavy and her hands were beginning to shake. She fanned herself and blinked back tears. "Wha, uh, whoa, what? You mean, you mean you've kissed Booth before?"

Brennan nodded. "I told you that."

Angela shook her head. "No, no, you didn't, Sweetie. I would have remembered something like that. I would have most definitely remembered you telling me you kissed Booth!"

"Oh, well, yes, we kissed before, but we decided it was best not to pursue anything further, due to an overconsumption of tequila, and the fact that we soon realized we were not compatible. He infuriated me. I infuriated him. It would not have worked."

"Slow down, Bren. I can't get over this. You kissed Booth, twice."

Brennan nodded. "Yes."

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Well, I must admit it was quite satisfying."

Angela jumped up and pulled her best friend into a hug. "Oh my God! Oh my God!"

Brennan managed to free herself from her friend's embrace and smoothed her hand over her shirt. "If you don't mind, I have a set of remains I need to indentify and catalog."

"The dead guy can wait, Sweetie. Sit down and start telling me details. I _need_ details, Bren." Angela paused. "You can't expect to just walk away after telling me that you kissed Booth, not once, but twice."

"The second kiss hardly counts as a kiss, Ange. It didn't mean anything. I was merely doing the necessary thing to ensure my father would have the Christmas he wanted. I fail to see why that warrants discussion."

"It's Booth!"

Brennan nodded. "That fact has already been established."

Angela squealed. "Was it hot? The kiss, I mean."

"No, of course not. It was not that kind of kiss. It was like kissing my brother. I was not stimulated sexually."

"I bet Booth was," Angela muttered.

Brennan rolled her eyes. "I'm going back to work." She started walking towards her office door, but Angela jumped in front her. "Angela."

"If it was just a kiss, just a way to get what you wanted from Caroline, why are you blushing?"

Brennan nibbled on the inside of her bottom lip and stared at Angela, her cheeks most certainly flush.

"Bones! Hey, Bones!" Booth rounded the corner and knocked on Brennan's door.

Angela stepped to the side and opened the door. She glanced at Brennan and then smiled at Booth. She walked around him, running her hand down his arm. "Well, hello there, Booth." She winked and headed for her office.

Booth raised an eyebrow and looked at Brennan. "What was that about?"

Brennan shook her head and swallowed. "Uh, nothing. Do we have a case?"

"No. Wanna go for drinks?"

"It's 1:30 in the afternoon, Booth."

He looked at his watch. "Oh, yeah, I guess it is. Lunch, then? My treat."

Brennan looked at her desk, seeing the stacks of paperwork, and then behind him towards the forensic platform, knowing she had a set of remains waiting for her.

"So, lunch?"

Brennan smiled. "Sounds great. Let me just grab my coat." She took her lab coat off and hung it up on the coat rack. She then grabbed her jacket and draped it over her arm, before heading back over to Booth. "I'm ready." She shook the thoughts of their mistletoe kiss and the conversation she just had with Angela out of her head and hooked her arm around his.

He smiled at her and they walked out of the building, heading for the SUV.

* * *

**_What'd you think? _**


End file.
